


So, so you think you can tell

by v_dolokhov



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Depression, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_dolokhov/pseuds/v_dolokhov
Summary: Стив возвращается к Пегги в 1947-ой год и пытается жить нормальной жизнью.





	So, so you think you can tell

Стив отправляется возвращать Камни.

_Он взваливает на плечи свой крест. Крест, на котором он уже был распят. Стив унижен, избит, исполосован сотней плетей. Его стопы кровоточат. Он чувствует ржавые гвозди в своих ладонях._

Он собирается вернуть их. Стив не пытается быть героем, дело в не этом. Просто он не может остановиться.

_Он поднимает свой крест. Он нёс его долгих пять лет._ _Он продолжает идти. _

В этот раз вымощенная благими намерениями дорога приводит его, наконец, в Ад. Стив приходит на Вормир, чтобы оставить здесь душу. Он смотрит в лицо своему демону, врагу настолько старому, что от их вражды, от его ненависти осталось одно давно забытое воспоминание. Стив видит _её_ кровь далеко внизу. На самом адском дне.

_Стив падает. _

Всю жизнь Стив говорил себе, что он должен вставать, что должен продолжать борьбу. И каждый раз, каждый чёртов раз, когда он вставал, на земле оставался лежать кто-то другой. Душа за душу. Уговор, старый как мир. Древний, как само зло.

Они победили, спустя пять лет кошмара, спустя пять лет в грязи поражения, едва успев смыть с себя кровь павших тогда, в тот страшный день, они победили. Какой ценой?

_Стив знает, что должен встать. _

Всегда кто-то умирает. Он знает, и в этот раз он был готов: настала его очередь. Но он всегда встаёт. И за него на земле всегда остаётся лежать кто-то другой.

_Его ступни кровоточат. Он чувствует ржавые гвозди в своих ладонях. Стив пять лет нёс этот проклятый крест на своей израненной спине. Он всю жизнь взбирался на эту чёртову гору. _

Пегги пахнет знакомыми духами и потерянной мечтой. Его любовь к ней кажется настолько старой, что от неё осталось лишь одно давно забытое воспоминание.

_"Война закончилась, Стив. Мы можем пойти домой"._

– Куда теперь, Стив? – спрашивает его Наташа где-то там, в другой жизни.

– Домой.

Дом – это человек, а не место.

_Он падает на колени, касается пальцами пепла. Во рту у него сухой вкус смерти. "Мы проиграли". _

Они победили. Вокруг тихая, спокойная ночь. Но он и не надеется уснуть. Стив лежит рядом с Баки, но они не смотрят друг на друга. Пять лет отделяют Стива от знойного утра в Ваканде, когда все ещё было хорошо. Баки смотрит на него и видит завтрашний день. Стив смотрит на Баки и чувствует только знакомый вкус смерти. Он должен сделать шаг вперед. Он делает шаг назад.

***

Стив идёт мимо одинаковых белых домиков и аккуратно подстриженных лужаек. Он слышит детские голоса, и под ноги ему прилетает мяч. Мальчишки, играющие прямо на дороге, ждут чего-то от Стива, и несколько долгих мгновений он не понимает, чего именно. В соседнем доме громко играет пластинка, и Элла напоминает Стиву, что сейчас лето, и жизнь, в общем-то, легка.

_"Выбрать путь наименьшего сопротивления – совсем не значит прогадать", – говорит Наташа. Тяжесть гроба Пегги все ещё ощущается на его плече. _

Стив медлит на её крыльце. Он ещё ничего не решил. Он звонит в дверь, словно сжимая пальцы на рукоятке ножа, готовясь нанести удар. Пегги не спешит открывать, она не ждёт гостей. Он знает, что сделает ей больно, что вскроет едва зажившую рану. Его собственная затянулась почти двадцать лет назад, и все же, когда Стив слышит её шаги, он пугается того, что собирается сделать. Но этот страх скрыт в нем где-то очень глубоко, Стив ощущает его через толщу холодной воды.

Пегги открывает дверь, видит его и делает шаг назад. В её глазах тоже страх. Страх поверить, страх отпустить всю ту тоску, что она носила в себе все эти годы. Стив понимает её, он знает, что это такое – бояться надежды.

_– Баки? _

_– Кто такой Баки?_

Он знает и то, что удержаться невозможно, что она все равно сделает шаг навстречу вернувшемуся призраку. Пегги падает в его объятия, она плачет, и он отстранённо замечает слезы и на своих щеках.

– Стив, это правда ты? – она касается его лица, и он не может ей соврать.

Нет. Это не он, это не тот Капитан, которого она ждала. Он только отводит взгляд и коротко кивает.

So hush, little baby, don't you cry.

Он видит Пегги и знает, что мир, этот мир, справится без него. Что тут уже есть идеалист: лежит подо льдом и ждёт своего часа. Пегги такая сильная, а Стив так устал.

Когда он видит ее, он ещё ничего не решил.

Когда он берет ее за руку, он ещё ничего не решил.

Когда она кладет ему голову на плечо и верит ему, думает, что он все тот же герой с высоко поднятой головой, он решается остаться на день.

И ещё на один.

И ещё.

Он смог обмануть Пегги. Он не смог бы обмануть _его_.

Стив живёт во сне. И сколько раз он видел этот сон, как часто просыпался под звуки чужого Нью-Йорка, вспоминая эти улицы? Мир другой. Он похож на выцветшую фотографию, истерся на сгибах, такой хрупкий, что рвётся в руках.

Их вечера с Пегги наполнены разговорами. Её тепло касается его кожи, но Стив не может его почувствовать. И только внимательно вслушивается в её слова, стараясь понять, что она рассказывает и о чем спрашивает. Пока он не говорит ей о будущем, пока что она позволяет ему не объяснять, как он оказался на её пороге.

Дни цепляются один за другой. Стив знает, что так будет правильно. И делает ей предложение. Пегги наполнена жизнью и силой, она каждый день просыпается с желанием сделать мир лучше. И делает. Стив не делает ничего. Он ходит бегать по утрам. Он ест, он спит. Когда Пегги приходит домой, он ей рад. Рутина спасает его. Внутри него работает простейший механизм, и завода пока что хватает.

Его совесть, говорит себе Стив, лежит сейчас во льдах. А его самого не существует. Его нет. И Пегги, кажется, это знает, но пока ей нет до этого дела. Она счастлива его возвращению. Но она раздавлена им. Пегги отпустила его так же, как он отпустил ее. Они призраки преследующие друг друга.

_Баки, жив. Он тень себя прежнего, но он жив, он здесь. Стив похоронил его вечность назад. Стив позволил ему упасть. Но он никогда его не отпускал. _

Думать о _нем_ нельзя.

У Стива есть секрет, о котором он никому никогда не рассказывал: он помнит Атлантику. Он пришел в себя после удара. Он помнит, как холод мучительно медленно отвоевывал его жизнь, помнит, как кровь густела в венах. Он помнит тишину, такую плотную, что было слышно замедляющееся биение собственного сердца. Стив видел смерть, он дышал ею. Он продолжает в ней жить.

_– Что с тобой происходит, Стив? – иногда спрашивает его осторожно Пегги, когда видит его пустой взгляд, когда будит его от очередного кошмара. _

_– Ничего, – честно отвечает он. С ним ничего не происходит. И это хорошо. _

Пегги коротко целует его на прощание, заглядывает ему в глаза. Она ищет в них что-то. Стив не знает, находит ли. Она пахнет спокойствием, он красива. Её красота прячет скрытую под кожей сталь.

– Я приду домой пораньше. Нам нужно поговорить.

О чем? Стив думает, что знает. Время от времени Пегги пытается вытащить его обратно в мир. Стив говорит, что пока ещё он не готов. Он врет: он никогда не будет готов.

Она уходит. Стив остается один. Он медленно убирает остатки завтрака со стола, моет посуду. От жары рубашка липнет к спине, жужжащий в углу вентилятор не справляется с ньй-йоркской жарой. Их небольшая кухня залита блеклым светом. Стив бесцельно ходит по дому. Берет книгу. Садится. Она закрытой остается лежать у него на коленях. Стиву сложно сосредоточиться на чтении, и он просто сидит какое-время уставившись в стену. Его клонит в сон, но он знает, что уснуть все равно не сможет. Так он проводит время до полудня. Потом он снова идет на кухню. Механически готовит себе еду. В хорошие дни ему удается ее съесть. Он включает радио. Стив ждет возвращения Пегги, чтобы начать жить. Он старается для нее. Поддерживает разговор за ужином, ест, смеется. Иногда ему удается поверить в то, что он действительно счастлив. Стив существует, только когда Пегги рядом. Только, когда а у нее есть на него время. Теперь она спасает мир. А Стив… Стив просто ждет ее дома.

_Дом – это человек. Не место._

Стив думает, что где-то там длится этот застывший миг. Секунды остановились, и ничего не происходит. Капсула надежно спрятана в их с Пегги спальне – его возможность снова дать ход времени.

_Стив лежит в подворотне, он чувствует запах грязи и собственной крови. Он замер в ожидании нового удара. Он должен встать. Он не встает. _

И мир прекращает движение. Время движется странно. Стив смотрит на часы. Он ничего не ждет. Все это просто сон.

Когда Пегги возвращается домой, небо уже заливает оранжевый закат. Стив не замечает его цвета. Она оставляет перчатки и портфель на столике у входа, значит, это один из редких вечеров, когда Щ.И.Т. остался в её кабинете. Стив встречает её, неловко целует.

– Как твой день? – он идёт на кухню, чтобы разогреть ей ужин, но Пегги останавливает его и ведет за собой в гостиную. Она кажется взволнованной и ещё более уставшей, чем обычно.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – Пегги тяжело опускается в кресло. Стив садится напротив. И прежде, чем он успевает спросить, о чем именно, она произносит, – возможно, я беременна.

Пегги смотрит на него едва ли не с вызовом и ждёт его реакции. Кровь ударяет Стиву в голову. Страх, громкий, тошнотворный поднимается к горлу. Что с ним не так? Этого же он и хотел. Счастья, обычного, настоящего счастья.

– Когда ты будешь знать наверняка?– спрашивает он, наконец.

– Скоро. Я не хотела ждать ответа в одиночестве.

– Конечно, – кивает Стив. Паника винтом вкручивается между рёбер.

Она не спрашивает, на какой ответ он надеется. Он не спрашивает, хочет ли она становиться матерью. Пегги берет его за руку, переплетает их пальцы.

– Сегодня мне не хватало тебя.

Он улыбается ей в ответ и гонит прочь ядовитую мысль: если у них будет ребёнок, он уже никогда не вернётся назад. Он никогда не вернётся к_ нему_. 


End file.
